La Bibliothèque Rose
by FicLemon
Summary: Participation de Pupuce0078 & de Kafryne au concours "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque". Pour sa première rentrée en tant que prof, Edward est très en retard mais il découvre vite que la bibliothèque regorge de plaisirs...


A l'occasion du concours **Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque? **sur le forum **LOVELEMON IN FIC**, Pupuce0078 et moi meme (Kafryne), avons le plaisir jouissif de vous présenter notre OS!

Nous espérons que vous l'apprécierez autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire:

* * *

**Edward POV**

**-Hey ! Ed ! Grouilles toi !**

Je me levais brusquement.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt !**  
**-Je viens juste de finir ma douche. **Me répondit Emmet, enfilant un débardeur.  
**-Fais chier ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du écouter Alice hier soir. **Grondais-je.  
Ma chère petite sœur avait décidé qu'il fallait que l'on fête ma première rentrée à l'Université. En tant que prof bien sur. A 26 ans, j'étais le plus jeune professeur de littérature de l'Université de Washington.

**-Bon, moi j'y vais ! **Me dit Emmet alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.  
**-Bonne rentrée. **Lui souris-je. Emmet était coach de base ball. Il m'hébergeait temporairement, le temps que je me trouve un appartement décent. Le mien venait de prendre feu.  
**-Ouais, on se voit tout à l'heure…**Alors que je fermais la porte, il m'appela, m'obligeant à sortir la tête à l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il me voulait.  
**-Quoi encore ?**  
**-Il y a un paquet qui doit arriver pour moi ce matin… Je sais pas ce que c'est, je crois que c'est une surprise de Rose. Si t'es encore là quand on le livre, tu peux le prendre pour moi s'il te plait ?****  
****-Ouais… Pas de problème.**  
Sur ce, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain… La douche me fit un bien fou. Je m'habillais le plus simplement possible. En tant que Cullen, je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose pour me faire remarquer. Chose que j'appréciais énormément. Nous avions ce qu'on appelle communément : du charisme.  
Et dans mon cas, c'était du magnétisme pur et dur. Je n'avais besoin que de claquer des doigts pour attraper les filles dans mes filets. Ce qui était moins simple, c'était de leur faire comprendre qu'à part le sexe, elles ne m'intéressaient pas.  
Néanmoins, durant cet été, j'avais eu droit à un sevrage. J'avais perdu un pari stupide, m'obligeant à rentrer à Forks au lieu d'aller m'éclater en Californie avec Emmet. Alice espérait me faire réaliser que les filles valaient mieux que des poupées gonflables. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, je le savais déjà. C'était juste que je profitais de ma jeunesse et de ma vigueur au maximum avant de devoir me caser avec… Celle qui voudrait bien de moi.  
J'avais regretté au début de devoir passer les vacances en famille. Mais au final, en voyant dans quel état était revenu mon ami, je m'étais senti soulagé. En un mois, il était devenu transi d'amour pour une blonde qu'il avait rencontrée en Californie. Et pour ma plus grande peine, il renonçait à son célibat !  
Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. Et j'étais bien décidé à prendre mon pied! Avec toutes ces étudiantes qui n'attendaient que mes cours particuliers…  
J'ouvrais la porte, prêt à me lancer. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvrais une ravissante jeune femme en bleu de travail sur le pas de la porte….  
Elle avait les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval, un cou délicat, une bouche pleine, et de superbes yeux marron…  
**-Salut…** Lui souris-je.  
**-Bonjour, vous êtes Emmet Mac Carthy ?**  
Sa voix était sexy à souhait ! Elle me sourit et je me sentis défaillir…  
**-Il… Il est…**  
Ah ! Merde. Je me rappelais de la livraison dont il m'avait parlé quand je remarquais qu'elle tenait un bloc note dans la main.  
**-Il est là. **Finis je par lui dire.  
**-Je pourrais le voir s'il vous plait ? J'ai un paquet pour lui.****  
****-Heu… En fait, c'est moi Emmet.**  
Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête, j'aurais voulu en faire de même, sauf que sa tenue me cachait son anatomie… Nos regards finirent par se croiser et je vis ses joues se teinter d'un rose troublant.  
**-Et… Tu as l'habitude de parler de toi à la troisième personne ?****  
****-Hum ? Ah ! Heu… Oui. Par exemple, Emmet est ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle…****  
****-Tanya. Je m'appelle Tanya.** Me sourit-elle.  
**-Eh bien Tanya, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?****  
****-J'ai un paquet pour toi. **Elle me lança un sourire aguicheur qui réveilla la bête qui sommeillait en moi.  
Je baissais les yeux, m'attendant à voir une boite ou un truc de ce genre à ses pieds, mais je ne vis que ses converses.  
**-Où est-il ?****  
****-Signes là pour l'avoir. **  
Elle me montra le bloc et me tendit un stylo, je signais à l'endroit qu'elle m'indiquait. Nous nous étions approchés et les effluves de son parfum fruité me chatouillèrent les narines.  
**-Voilà. **  
Chuchotais je, adoptant ma voix sensuelle. Elle me sourit et me dit exactement du même ton :  
**-Je dois entrer pour te le donner…**  
Je me mis tout de suite sur le coté. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma montre, le temps passait toujours en attendant. Mais une minute de plus ou de moins…

Elle entra d'une démarche assurée et se retourna pour me regarder. Je souriais, appréciant le déhanché de ses hanches… Ma mâchoire faillit se disloquer quand j'entendis le « zip » de la fermeture de son bleu de travail. Et j'eus énormément de mal à déglutir lorsque je découvris ce qu'elle portait dessous.  
**-Emmet… Tu devrais fermer la porte. **Me dit-elle, enlevant carrément sa combinaison.  
Je le fis sans même décrocher mon regard du visage de cette déesse, qui en plus se trouvait dans mon salon, à moitié nue... Rien qu'à cette vue je sentais mon membre se réveiller rapidement.  
Je balayais son corps des yeux, elle était parfaite et portait un ensemble de lingerie très sexy, noir en dentelle à moitié transparent accompagné d'un porte jarretelle et de collants en résille... Sa lingerie contrastait parfaitement avec la blancheur de sa peau.

A ce moment, j'eus un éclair de lucidité : j'allais rater le premier cours que je devais donner à la fac, je devais lui avouer que je n'étais pas Emmet.

Mais ma stupidité l'emporta : c'était un canon ! Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire : « au revoir, tu t'es trompée de personne ! »  
D'autant plus qu'elle avait tout se qu'il fallait la où il le fallait : des seins à se damner son ventre était magnifiquement bien dessiné, son nombril était percé et un très beau bijoux en strass ornait le bas de son ventre. Ses hanches étaient prononcées, juste ce qu'il fallait, ses jambes fines et interminables étaient superbement moulées dans des bas noirs... et enfin, ses fesses… Ouh ! Elles étaient d'un galbe parfait ! Alors que je l'étudiais sans aucune gêne, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait sorti son téléphone portable d'une des poches de sa combinaison avant de la pousser d'un de ses pieds nus. Le son d'une musique rock résonna me faisant sursauter et me tirant de ma contemplation. Je la regardais, surpris. Elle me sourit, désolée :  
**  
****-Excuse moi, je cherche la bonne musique…**

Bon, aucune parole sensée ne pouvait me sortir de la bouche j'attendis donc patiemment que la chanson de Joe Cocker ne commence.  
Elle posa son portable sur la table basse et se rapprocha rapidement de moi entraînant une des chaises avec elle.  
**-La marchandise te plait Emmet?** Me demanda-t-elle sensuellement en me caressant le torse, le regard noirci... de désir ?  
**-Oh putain, oui ! Tu n'as même pas idée ma belle !****  
****-Ok ! Alors assis ! **M'ordonna t'elle, un sourire coquin flottant sur ses lèvres.  
Elle resplendissait alors que quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, puis lentement elle commença à me tourner autour, chantonnant en rythme avec la musique de son portable. Ses mains couraient partout sur mon corps, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens.  
Elle prit rapidement place dos à moi au milieu de mes jambes entrouvertes et elle ondulait son bassin tout en descendant devant moi, puis elle remontait en m'effleurant l'entre jambe de ses fesses. Ses mains étaient tantôt sur elle à se caresser langoureusement, tantôt dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés. Elle était d'un érotisme fou !

J'avais déjà eu droit un jour à un lap danse et comme je jouais le jeu, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de poser mes mains sur elle. J'apprêtais fermement mes deux poings dans mon dos, je serrais les dents et ma mâchoire était tellement verrouillée sous la frustration qu'elle me faisait mal. Ca me tuait d'avoir une fille comme elle entre les jambes et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher car à part des caresses légères et des effleurements, il n'y avait quasiment pas de contact physique entre nous !

Cela faisait déjà deux ou trois minutes qu'elle dansait autour de moi, me caressait de ses cheveux qui sentaient merveilleusement bon, de ses cuisses et de ses fesses...

J'avais cru mourir lorsqu'elle s'était presque assise sur moi me tournant toujours le dos. Ses fesses frôlèrent mon membre tendu, et je n'avais pu retenir mon gémissement de plaisir... elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et une ses mains avait glissé dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre me caressait la cuisse.

Elle s'était stoppé à la fin de la musique et se releva. Je crus qu'elle allait s'arrêter là, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et fit bouger ses hanches contre les miennes au rythme d'un seconde chanson...  
**  
****-Tanya...** Soupirai-je de plaisir. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir encore très longtemps...  
**-T'as vraiment besoin de le faire ?**

J'étais étonné par sa réponse, mais ravi car moi aussi je voulais la rendre folle de désir !

Je remontais mes mains le long de son corps en ne faisant que l'effleurer, c'était mon tour de jouer ! Une fois arrivé au niveau de son visage, je détaillais celui ci de mes doigts, mais arrivé sur ses lèvres ma belle les entrouvrit. Sensuellement, elle entoura mon index de sa langue, je sentis ensuite ses dents le mordiller puis elle le suçota quelques secondes avant de me le rendre. J'en avais le souffle coupé et étais excité à mort.  
Je repris ma route en descendant sur sa peau délicate avec mon index humide et j'osais déposer quelques baisers furtifs sur son cou.  
Puis ce fut au tour de sa poitrine d'être aimée et chérie. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses courbes délicates et elle se mit à haleter, puis plus franchement je pris ses deux seins en mains pour les malaxé sensuellement. Ma belle émit plusieurs gémissements étouffés dans mon cou et se tortillait de plaisir sur mes cuisses, ne faisant que titiller mon membre un peu plus...  
Je glissais encore un peu, je caressais du bout des doigts son nombril où je traçais lentement des cercles. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans mes attouchements mais quand je la sentis se tortiller un peu plus, je compris qu'elle me donnait le droit.  
Je descendais toujours plus bas et tombais sur la bordure de son shorty, je glissais mes doigts… dessus ou dessous ? Telle était mon dilemme... Je finis par choisir : Dessus. Je ne voulais pas que cette beauté se lève pour me foutre une gifle monumentale pour avoir osé toucher sa féminité alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas… D'autant plus que je n'étais pas Emmet… Et que j'ignorais ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un colis pareil !

**-Oh putain...** Murmurais-je cependant d'une voix rauque sentant son sexe épilée sous le fin tissu de son sous vêtement.

Son centre était bouillant et humide, très humide. Son excitation avait complètement inondé son vêtement. J'étais aussi excité qu'elle à ce moment là, et je renforçais ma prise sur elle. Je caressais sa féminité lentement mais sûrement, et ma belle avait accentué sa friction sur mon sexe. S'arquant contre moi…

**-Emmet… C'est vraiment bon…**

Nous étions tous les deux haletants sous nos caresses mutuelles, complètement coupés du monde...

J'avais très envie d'elle… Je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher son sous vêtement et de la posséder…

**-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rose a si peur de te perdre… **

J'avais envie de la prendre dans tous les sens, de… Attendez… Rose ? C'était pas la blonde d'Emmet ça?

**-Quoi ?**

Le temps que je réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, Tanya s'était relevée. J'étais sous le choc et complètement engourdi… Putain ! C'était quoi cette embrouille ?

**-Mais elle devra se faire une raison. **Conclut elle. Se baissant… Me laissant voir à nouveau son merveilleux postérieur avant de se couvrir de l'horrible bleu de travail.

**-Quoi ?** Répétais je de ma voix enrouée, me relevant péniblement.

**-T'es un bon salaud ! Conard ! T'étais prêt à la tromper ! **

**-Je… Non !**  
**  
****-Arrête, c'est flagrant. **Dit elle, désignant mon érection douloureuse de la main. Mon pantalon était bien trop serré pour moi.  
**  
****-Je… Emmet ne ferait jamais ça !**

**-Ah ! Voilà que tu recommences à te désigner à la troisième personne !**

**-Tanya, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Emmet…**

**-Je vais te dire moi, Emmet est un connard triplé d'un putain de salopard qui ne pense qu'à la baise…**

Je m'approchais d'elle et voulais riposter à nouveau. Elle était rapide cette Tanya ! Elle avait attrapé un de ces sprays d'autodéfense et m'en aspergeait les yeux…  
**  
****-Ah ! Merde. Ca brûle !**

J'entendis vaguement le claquement de la porte alors que je me heurtais à la table… Pile où il ne le fallait pas. Me faisant dire des insanités… Je me lavais les yeux le plus vite possible. Ils me faisaient mal, ils étaient tout rouges et ils se posèrent sur l'heure. C'était plus que du retard… J'avais carrément raté mon premier cours à la fac.

Et il me semblait que j'avais détruit la relation d'Emmet ! Je grimaçais… Quelle rentrée de merde ! J'allais devoir expliquer tout ça à Emmet… Mais comment ?

Je sortis à toute vitesse de l'immeuble et arrivais à la fac en nage… Rouspettant contre moi même… Je ne m'étais pas fait avoir comme ça depuis monbizutage!

**-Je suis le professeur Cullen. **Annonçais je à la réception. Une vieille peau à lunettes et au rouge à lèvre vraiment, vraiment rouge, me regarda d'un air mauvais :

**-Vous êtes très en retard professeur. **

-Je sais… J'ai eu de gros soucis… Fis je, passant une main dans mes cheveux et lui adressant un sourire désolé… Mon expression du la convaincre car elle s'adoucit.  
**  
****-On vous attend dans l'amphi Lincoln. **

**-D'accord. Merci…**

Alors que je partais, elle me dit :

**-C'est dans l'autre direction, Monsieur Cullen. **

**-Oh ! Ok ! Merci encore !**

Je courais à toute allure vers l'amphi qu'elle m'avait indiqué et j'entrais dans l'arène…

Je m'excusais, me présentais et commençais mon cours.

90% des étudiants étaient féminin. Je soupçonnais les 10 autres % d'être gays… Je n'eus donc pas de mal à me faire pardonner mon retard, ni à subjuguer mon auditoire. J'enchaînais quatre heures de cours d'affilées avant d'aller déjeuner. Et de devoir affronter mon ami.

Le restaurant universitaire était bondé. Mais les professeurs bénéficiaient de tables en hauteur et je retrouvais Emmet, assis, tout seul à une table. Je pris une profonde respiration…Une fois arrivé devant lui, je me raclais légèrement la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence.

**-Oh... Cullen ça va? **Me demanda-t-il le regard triste, puis reporta son attention sur son assiette encore pleine.  
**-Ecoute, je...****  
****-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive.**

**-…**

**-Rose m'a quittée !****  
****-...****  
****-Elle croit que je l'ai trompé ce matin ! Putain, j'étais en cours, comment veux-tu que je la trompe ! Tous mes élèves sont des mecs bordel ! Elle ne m'a même pas laissé parler ! Et depuis, je n'arrive plus à la joindre.****  
****-Je... C'est ma faute. **Lâchais je, craignant sa réaction.  
**-Comment ça c'est ta faute ?** Gronda-t-il perplexe. Explique !  
**-Bah, ce matin alors que j'allais partir, on a frappé à la porte et...****  
****-Merde Edward, arrête de tourner autour du pot !**

Je préférais m'asseoir avant de tout déballer :

**-Il y avait cette fille… Elle m'a demandé si j'étais Emmet, et comme c'était… Pour le colis que t'attendais… Je me suis fait passer pour toi. C'était une bombe Emmet ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait m'exploser en pleine figure !**  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
**  
****-Comment ça… Exploser ?**

**-C'était un piège. Un foutu test de fidélité !**

**- Je ne comprends pas là. **

Je soupirais.  
**  
****-La fille. C'était un test. De Rose. Pour savoir si tu lui es fidèle.**

Il eut l'air choqué. Il prit plusieurs respirations et me demanda, prenant le temps de bien prononcer chacun des mots :  
**  
****-Ne me dis pas que t'as couché avec elle…**

**-Non ! Je… Disons que… La situation m'a échappée…**  
Je m'arrêtais là. Je voyais très bien qu'il se retenait de me donner une raclée alors que j'étais à deux doigts de foutre le camp ! Je voulais pas en prendre une, okay j'avais merdé mais bon... C'était ma première rentrée… Je ne voulais pas donner le reste de mes cours avec un œil au beurre noir.  
**-C'était qui ta « bombe » !****  
****-Euh, elle s'appelait Tanya, les cheveux bruns et ondulés, avec un corps à...****  
****-Ok ! Et donc que s'est il passé exactement ? **Insista t-il.  
**-Elle m'a demandé de signer un papier et ensuite elle est rentrée dans l'appart et elle s'est dessapé direct ! Elle m'a fait un extraordinaire lap danse. Je... J'étais excité à mort et je voulais aller plus loin. Mais quand elle a terminé, elle a soudain mentionné le nom de Rose et a parlé de sa peur de te perdre... Emmet je te jure que si j'avais su…**

**-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que t'étais pas moi ?**

**-J'ai rien pu faire ! Elle s'est barrée après m'avoir arrosé avec un spray auto défense ! Mes yeux sont encore rouge, regarde !****  
****-Putain de merde ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'abstenir pour une fois ! Arrêter deux secondes de penser avec ta queue !**  
La femme qui m'avait accueillie le matin était assise derrière Emmet, elle tourna brusquement la tête, me regarda d'un air plus qu'outré et se leva avec son plateau, suivit de plusieurs autres profs qui m'observaient avec dégout. Super, moi qui me vantais de réussir à me faire remarquer !

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?****  
****-Okay, ça va j'ai compris j'ai fais une connerie. Mais je te ferais remarqué que je n'AI PAS couché avec elle !****  
****-Là n'est pas la question ! Rosalie croit que j'AI couché avec TA PUTE !****  
****-C'est pas une pute alors garde tes insultes pour toi !**

Nous étions aussi énervé l'un que l'autre. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer pendant qu'Emmet, adossé à sa chaise regardait droit devant lui.

**-Tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais tu vas arranger tout le bordel que t'as foutu !**

J'allais lui répondre ou plutôt lui demander comment faire au moment ou il se leva et partit rapidement vers la sortie. Je remarquais que tout le monde m'observait… Super… Ma réputation était déjà faite.

En plus je n'avais aucune information pour retrouver Tanya. A part son prénom et son physique…

Je jetais un coup d'oeil a mon emploi du temps pour voir à quelle heure était mon prochain cours. 15h30. Parfait ! J'allais me rendre à la bibliothèque où j'aurais accès à Internet pour commencer mes recherches...

Peu de monde s'y trouvait puisqu'on était à l'heure du déjeuner.

J'entrais pour la première fois dans l'immense bibliothèque de la faculté des lettres. Je cherchais la table la plus isolée pour travailler lorsque mes yeux se figèrent sur une silhouette...

J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux…Mais j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. Certes, elle n'était plus aussi dénudée que dans l'appartement, mais c'était bien elle… Elle parlait au téléphone, rangeant quelques livres sur les étagères.

Son tailleur strict et sombre tranchait complètement avec son bleu de travail, et encore plus avec ses dessous affriolants… Elle poussait un chariot avec plusieurs livres posés dessus, au fond de la bibliothèque. Travaillait elle ici ?

Finalement, mes recherches avaient vite portés leurs fruits ! Moi qui me demandais par où commencer ! Me voilà qui avançais d'un pas décidé vers elle…

**-Rose… Je te comprends ! Mais c'est comme ça. Il est loin d'être ton prince charmant…. Tire une croix sur lui et ne penses surtout pas à acheter sucettes et marshmallows ! Ca, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Par contre, tu peux te défouler avec un autre mec… Royce par exemple ! Oui… Je sais… Loin d'être du même niveau…Mais bon, tu fais avec les moyens de bord...**

J'étais arrivé derrière elle et m'appétais à lui faire part de ma présence quand elle ajouta à son interlocutrice :

**-Mais fais comme moi : à force de baiser avec des grenouilles on trouvera bien notre prince Naveen ! **

Et au lieu d'un simple raclement de gorge, je faillis étouffer sur place. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même, tentant de reprendre mon souffle…

**-Je te laisse quelqu'un s'étouffe devant moi ! Hey… Vous allez bien ?**

Elle me frappa violemment le dos pour m'aider avant de réaliser qui j'étais quand je me redressais, me sentant soulagé.

**-Merde ! Tu peux crever Emmet ! **Elle commença à me frapper avec un foutu bouquin.

Je la repoussais, reprenais ma respiration et lui dis :

**-Je ne suis pas Emmet.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai dit : je ne suis pas Emmet.**

Nous nous observions un instant… Nous entendions une chaise être poussée et l'unique étudiant qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque nous lança un regard mauvais avant de partir. Tanya recula pour que nous soyons entre deux étagères bien isolées. Je déposais mes affaires sur une table et m'approchais d'elle au moment où elle dit :

**-Tu n'es pas Emmet ?**

**-Non. **

**-Alors qui es tu ?**

**-Edward. Edward Cullen.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Le nouveau prof de littérature ?**

**-C'est ça. **

**-Alors où est Emmet ? **

**-Je vis chez lui pour le moment. Il était déjà sorti et… Comme je suis un vrai con, je me suis fait passé pour lui. Tanya, il faut absolument que tu le dises à Rose. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. **Lui assurais je.

Elle me regardait, septique. J'avais du mal à écarter de mes pensées le fait que sous son tailleur gris elle cachait un corps fabuleux.

**-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Tanya ?**

**-Ben... C'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ?**

**-Oh ! Heu… Non. Non. J'ai menti, moi aussi… Je suis Bella. **

**-Hum… C'est vrai que ça te va mieux… Ca te correspond parfaitement même…**

**-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. **Dit elle alors qu'elle était complètement cramoisie.

Je lui souris et elle recula.  
**  
****-Et donc, Bella. Que fais tu ici ?**

**-Je… Je travaille… Je remplace Tanya. La vraie bibliothécaire…**

**-Ah… Je vois… **

Elle se retrouva vite acculée contre une étagère et je l'encadrais entre mes deux mains. Baissant la tête vers elle… La situation s'inversait, c'était moi qui menait je jeu et j'en étais heureux !

**-Edward… Il faut que je dise à Rose… Que je me suis trompée… Avant qu'elle ne se goinfre de sucreries… Voire… Pire encore…**  
Je la taisais sous un langoureux baiser. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser au moment où j'avais posé mes yeux sur ses lèvres… Qui étaient si douces…

J'eus très vite envie d'autre chose… Je la plaquais sans plus attendre contre l'étagère. Elle émit un soupir sensuel et en moins de deux, me serrait les reins avec ses jambes…  
Cette position ne fit qu'augmenter mon envie d'elle. Son intimité contre la mienne, bouillante... Je sautais directement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, notre baiser n'était pas romantique, il était pressé et plein d'envie. Je laissais mes mains se balader sur son corps que je connaissais presque par cœur, je descendais jusque sur ses reins, puis elles glissaient d'elles même sur ses fesses pour la plaquer encore plus contre moi.  
Je mis fin à notre baiser, par manque d'oxygène. Mon visage partit directement dans son cou pour la mordiller. Ma belle avait rejeté la tête en arrière et respirait difficilement. Mais elle était plus que magnifique car elle avait les yeux mi-clos et les joues rougies. La vision la plus érotique de ma vie.

**-Hum... Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que j'entamais une friction entre nos corps soudés.**

Ma langue et mes dents titillaient la peau tendre de son cou, mes mains qui étaient toujours sur ses fesses les massaient doucement.

**-Bella... J'ai tellement envie de toi ! **Lui murmurai-je doucement près de son oreille.

Je la sentis frissonner à mes mots puis elle entreprit de me déshabiller. Ses mains se dirigèrent directement vers la fermeture de mon jean.

**-Moi aussi… J'ai envie de toi…** Me dit elle alors que j'attrapais le préservatif de secours dans la poche arrière de mon jean…

Elle se mordit sensuellement la lèvre, les yeux baissés sur mon sexe que je protégeais… J'écartais l'élastique de sa culotte et m'immisçais sans plus attendre en elle.

Mon coup de rein nous propulsa dans un monde de plaisir inimaginable. Si bien que l'étagère en trembla.

Nous étouffions nos cris de plaisir par d'intenses baisers.

L'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié que nous nous trouvions dans une bibliothèque, Bella dans mes bras, contre une étagère... La peur de se faire surprendre était tellement excitante que mon sexe se durcit encore plus si c'était possible. L'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines aussi vite que battait mon cœur.

J'avais une main sur l'étagère, à coté de sa tête, l'autre sur une de ses cuisses, la retenant fermement pendant que je sortais pour mieux entrer en elle, encore et encore. De plus en plus fort. De son coté, elle se mordait la lèvre, les yeux fermés, me serrant les épaules, posant, les pieds sur l'étagère d'en face pour avoir plus d'appui. Nous sentions l'orgasme monter quand :

**-Bella ?**

Nous nous figions avec difficulté. J'étais complètement en elle… Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant que faire…

**-Tu es là ?**

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Mais je compris t sortis à regret d'en elle… Frustré, mais heureux… Autant de sentiments opposés…  
**  
****-Bella ?**

Comme la voix s'approchait. Je me rajustais et Bella, baissait sa jupe, reboutonnait sa chemise et essaya de se recoiffer. Mais son air hagard et ses joues empourprées la trahissaient.

**-Oui ?**

Je souris, sa voix était enrouée… Je ne résistais pas et déposais un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Elle me repoussa brusquement, saisissant un livre de l'étagère… J'en fis de même et je découvrais que nous étions au niveau des livres de Shakespeare.  
**  
****-Comment trouves tu Roméo et Juliette ? **Lui demandais je.  
**  
****-Ben… Ils… Sont trop mièvres… Disait elle quand un jeune homme à la peau tamisée avec une queue de cheval apparut…**

**-Jacob ? **Fis je, reconnaissant sans peine un très bon ami à moi.

**-Edward ! Mon vieux ! Ca fait un bail !**  
Nous échangions des banalités sous le regard circonspect de Bella.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?**

**-Oui ! **Lui répondit Jacob.

**-J'ai entendu dire que tu donnais des cours ici… **

**-Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. **Lui souris je.

**-J'enseigne l'art de la peinture. **

**-Je vois… Toujours autant de succès avec tes toiles ?**

**-Toujours. Et j'ai trouvé une nouvelle source d'inspiration. Bella, je passais juste voir si ça tenait toujours pour ce soir.**

**-Oui. Bien sur.**

**-Parfait ! Au fait… Que faisiez vous tous les deux…**

Bella tenait un livre de Jane Austen, et elle le brandit :

**-Je défendais les valeurs d'Austen, alors qu'Edward prône le romantisme suicidaire. **Sourit elle.

Je regardais d'un mauvais œil la façon dont Jacob déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella… Le baiser avait faillit se faire sur ses lèvres, mas elle avait brusquement tourné la tête.

**-Okay… Bon. Je vous laisse avec vos livres à l'eau de rose. **A bientôt Edward.  
**  
****-A bientôt. **Marmonnais je.

Nous attendions qu'il soit hors de vue pour parler.

**-Bella…**

**-Edward, que dirais tu de continuer notre conversation dans mon bureau ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils, jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Je disposais d'un peu plus d'une heure de libre…

Je la suivis dans son bureau et osais demander :

**-Tu sors avec Jacob ?**

**-Je te demande si tu vois quelqu'un moi ?** Me répondit elle à brûle pourpoint.

**-Non. Mais saches que je ne sors avec personne. **Précisais je…

**-Est-ce vraiment important ?**  
Elle verrouilla la porte du bureau, baissa les stores des fenêtres et se retourna vers moi…

**-Non…** Murmurais je… Subjugué par sa beauté.

Elle s'approcha de moi et déboutonna rapidement ma chemise. Ce fut à mon tour de rejeter la tête en arrière, un soupir d'extase m'échappa en sentant ses cheveux chatouiller mon corps et ses lèvres se promener sur ma peau.

Ne tenant plus je fis glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules et fis de même avec la chemise qu'elle cachait en dessous... Je découvrais qu'elle portait le même soutien gorge que ce matin!

Une de mes mains quitta ses fesses et se dirigea directement vers ses seins encore emprisonnés dans le tissu. Je les malaxais et les embrassais, je sentais ses tétons se durcir à cause de l'attention que je leur portais.

**-Oh... C'est tellement bon ! **Gémissait-elle à bout de souffle.

Son gémissement parti directement dans mon caleçon. J'avais retrouvé toute ma vigueur et voulais la faire mienne, il le fallait, maintenant ! Il ne me manquait plus que le seul accessoire obligatoire... Je ne me trimbalais pas un stock de préservatif non plus !

**-Edward... Prends-moi !** Me dit-elle accompagné d'un regard noir de désir.

**-Oui, mais...**

**-Dans le dernier tiroir !**

Je l'ouvris sceptique, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais trouver... Mais je fus surpris de trouver une boite de préservatifs ! On était plutôt sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Je ne posais pas de question et ouvris directement la boîte pour en prendre un que je posais sur le bord du bureau. Je quittais mes vêtements comme s'ils étaient brûlants, je fus rapidement nu.

Je l'entendis rire pendant que j'installais le latex sur mon membre dressé pour elle. Puis, je pris place entre ses deux jambes, surpris de la voir entièrement nue.

**-Je me suis déshabillée pendant que tu installais ce truc en plastique... Pour ne pas perdre de temps...**

**-Merci, mais je voulais finir moi même ! **Lui répondis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle rit et me rapprocha rapidement d'elle pour me donner un long baiser langoureux. Je sentis malgré le latex son intimité si chaud et si humide s'ajuster à la perfection autour de moi… Et j'émis un grognement bestial. Je la fis ensuite s'allonger sur son bureau. Magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire à cet instant. Sa peau blanche sur son bureau en bois foncé la rendait irréel. Ses cheveux étalés tout autour de sa tête, ses joues encore un peu plus rougies, ses yeux pleins de désir et sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait entre ses dents... Je me fis violence pour ne pas venir maintenant devant ce tableau de pur érotisme!

Je me donnais à fond, la regardant subir avec plaisir mes assauts… elle ne criait pas, mais haletait, émettant une respiration sensuelle, renforçant mon plaisir. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les planta dans les miens… Sa poitrine se souleva et sa féminité se serra autour de mon sexe… Et je finis par jouir à mon tour, me laissant tomber sur elle…

Nous reprenions notre respiration et alors que je me demandais ce que je devais dire, elle chuchota :  
**  
****-Je dois téléphoner à Rose…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Rose, je dois lui dire que je me suis trompée de personne… Pour qu'elle se réconcilie avec le vrai Emmet. Et tu dois sûrement avoir un cour à donner… **

Ses paroles me amenèrent à la réalité.

**-Tu as raison.**

**-Ouais, je sais. **

Elle me donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Je souris et me relevais.

**-J'espère qu'on se reverra Bella… **Avouais je, remettant ma chemise.

Elle se rhabillait aussi et j'hésitais à lui proposer :

**-Ce soir ? On peut se voir ce soir ?**

**-Non. Je vois Jacob.**

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne me voyais pas la partager lui !

**-Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**-Non. On est juste amis.** M'avoua t-elle.

Ah ! Voilà qui était bien à entendre. Un sourire niais se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**-Alors quand est ce qu'on remet ça ?**

Elle me regarda et éclata d'un merveilleux rire.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Ce n'est que la rentrée…**

Elle tira sur ma chemise et nous nous embrassions avec tendresse cette fois ci.

Je sortis ensuite, me promettant de me rendre avec assiduité à la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Si vous êtes nombreux(ses) à aimer cet OS, il est possible que nous donnions suite à cette histoire.**

**Pour plus d'infos sur le concours et les votes qui ont déjà commencés, rendez-vous sur notre profil.**

**Gros bisous!**


End file.
